


The Run and Go

by pineappplejuicee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, WARNING:SPOILERS, but then theyre happy at the end, could probs be considered canon compliant, finn is sad, poe is too, theyre both sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappplejuicee/pseuds/pineappplejuicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is on the run (and go) and then his back gets hurt. And then he has nightmares. Poe is there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Run and Go

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the run and go by twenty one pilots, terribly
> 
> unbeta'd
> 
> sorry if it doesnt make sense as it is three am
> 
> and my wifi is a bigger trash can than i am

Poe knew one thing for certain. This was not a rom com that General Leia would frown upon the base watching. For one- Finn had already woken up after three hours of being back. For another, Poe did not pine over him or mourn his injury. 

Okay, well maybe he had. Maybe he’d rushed to Finn the moment Chewie came off the Falcon with him draped in his arms. Maybe he’d ran with the stretcher all the way to med bay. Maybe the only reason why he hadn’t sat there waiting for Finn to wake up was the insistent tugging of BB-8. The droid knew he had to get back to General Leia and to go over the mission. Rest, shower, recap. Same as always.

So what if he was in love with Finn? This was not a rom com.

 

*****************************************

 

The small, non-human creature had leaned across the table, fixing her glasses as she stared him down. “I’ve seen those eyes before.” She’d said.

He knew what Maz was saying was true. Finn wanted to run. He wanted to get as far away from the First Order as possible. So he told Rey that. And he left.

But then the First Order was there and Rey wasn’t and suddenly Finn wanted to run to them. Because they had his first friend. They’d already taken Poe. And Slip- the closest thing he’d had to one- Slip had killed for them but was left dying on Jakku.

So Finn goes. He goes with BB-8 and Chewbacca and Han Solo – a war hero- to the Resistance Base. The Ileenium System. So far that no one had bothered to check for activity- not even Hux or Phasma.

And then Poe is there, and BB-8 is chirping, and he’s flushing in Poe’s, no his, jacket, and maybe he can get Rey back after all. Maybe this is where he had needed to run to.

 

*****************************************

 

It turned out that once he, Chewie, and Han were all on the base, Rey didn’t need that much saving. She’d acquired a blaster and was climbing a wall to one of the many hangars on the Starkiller. This one looked surprisingly like the one he and Poe had made their daring escape from.

They soon caught up with Rey, and set about placing explosives to quicken the destruction of the massive weapon. But all too soon, bad luck caught up with the good and Finn was losing another friend, this time plummeting after being stabbed.

And then Kylo Ren followed them. And Rey got hit down. And Finn tried, he tried to protect them both. But what is an ex-stormtrooper to do against the galaxy’s most powerful Sith Lord? He blinks slowly into the snow as purple sparks die to red and the fresh burn on his back screams its way to his brain.

 

*****************************************

 

Finn is blinking again, but this time it’s to let in sunlight as he stretches his arms out and- 'fuck, that was a bad idea,' he thinks, as pain laces his back. His hiss is met by the sound of unfamiliar frantic beeping, as a droid comes into his view.

He stares at it, as it beeps what could be an explanation for his whereabouts or instructions on what he should be doing, then glances around the room. It’s white, and he’s on a cot. Which is much more comfortable than the barracks back on the Finalizer and- 'fuck what happened to Rey?' He thinks, desperately looking around for someone who might speak basic.

The droid does a very electronic sigh, then pushes him down on the bed gently with metallic arms, then zooms away.

Finn is still looking about the plain room when it returns, this time with an officer Finn recognizes from before the mission. Major Ematt, he thinks.

The old man has a white beard and is dressed in crisp, plain colored clothing. It is evident that he was not among the pilots lead by Poe. Which leads Finn to his next thought; 'where is Poe?'

Major Ematt clears his throat to get Finns attention, then listens to the droid. “The 2-1B droid wishes to inform you that your back may hurt for the next weeks or so, and that it is imperative that,” he stops for a second, listening to an even more insistent series of beeps than the first. “It is imperative that you do not move until you are released and that you do not overwork yourself.”

Finn opens his mouth, to respond, but is cut off with a “Your friends will be back shortly. The post mission meeting is almost over.”  
“Thank you,” Finn finally manages, attempting to sit up whilst pushing the med droid away from him.

“And please take that medicine.” The old man motions towards what the droid was forcing upon him, and leaves with a swish of the non-existent cloak around him.

 

*****************************************

 

Finn had passed out after his first dose of the medicine. He woke up to two sets of brown eyes staring at his own, a gasp, and then his med bay cot shaking as the owners of each set bang their foreheads together and consequently turn in opposite directions.

Turns out it’s his two favorite people. “We’re so sorry we weren’t here when you woke up. It’s just-“

“We always have this mission recap”

“BB-8 got R2-D2 to wake up!”

“They kicked me out when I was here earlier!”

“We’re going to find General Organa’s brother!”

They both start talking at one, scrambling to explain their lack of presence. Finn smiles. “It’s fine, guys. Are you okay? What happened to Kylo Ren?”

“Are WE okay?!?” Poe nearly shrieks. “Look at you!”

He’s met with a whap on the head from Rey. “I woke up as he was slicing your back. And then I fought him but the planet was falling apart so Chewie and I took you back. He was on the ground on the opposite of a cliff the last time I saw.” She tells him.

“Yeah, and now Rey gets to go find Luke Skywalker because of her JEDI skills,” Poe announces, looking kind of ruffled.  
“You’re just jealous that you might not be the ‘best pilot in the Resistance’ for much longer.” Rey tells him.

“We’ll see about that.”

 

*****************************************

 

Finn’s back is fine. “You just have to take some pain medicine for a little while,” Poe tells him. “It’s not even that bad. It’s basically just medically approved alcohol.” Finn knows it isn’t, and that Poe is trying to help. So he takes it.

Two days after Starkiller and Rey was already off searching for the galaxy’s last Jedi. Finn was conquering much smaller mountains on D’Quar, like slowly learning binary with BB-8 and regaining the use of his upper back and arms.

Poe had cashed in a few favors, and dropped his ‘the best pilot in the resistance’ title to get Finn a room down the hall from his. Not many people had quarters in that area of the base, though, so it was relatively easy.

And when Finn wasn’t pushing Poe and the med droids to let him go on missions or train with the same physical exertion he was used to, he was speaking with General Leia, Lieutenant Connix, Major Ematt (who was the man in the med bay), and anyone who would listen. He’d tell them all he knew, like the fact that the First Order considered empathy to be dangerous, how they would constantly test Stormtrooper groups in the simulation rooms, how they’d not stop until all members preserved ammunition to maximize efficiency.

Finn wanted desperately to help. Not only did he have his new found friendships, but he couldn’t bear to be a weak link. You’re only ever as strong as your weakest part, and Finn refused to be the one gear to slow the whole operation down.

Unfortunately, his subconscious had different idea.

 

*****************************************

 

Finn wakes for the fifth night in a row, covered in sweat and the memory of colored lights flashing in front of his eyes. He can feel Slip’s hand through the ghost of his helmet, feels the bloody hand print that should have come off with his armor weeks ago. He’s breathing deeply. Has he been screaming?

 

*****************************************

 

Poe sighs as he hears the water turn on down the hall. He’s been woken every night by Finn’s screams. The first night he told himself that Finn was fine, that he didn’t need Poe’s help.

The second night, Poe was down the hallway and outside Finn’s door before he was fully aware of what was happening. He knocked on the door, but the shower had just turned on.

Each night, Finn would scream and Poe would get to his door in time to hear the shower turn on. Each day, Finn looked progressively sadder and sadder, and pushed himself harder and harder.

Poe didn’t know what to do. Even BB-8 was tongue tied, failing to even offer up sarcastic fixes to its master’s problem.

And Poe knows one thing. This definitely isn’t a rom com. If it were, he and Finn would be happily together by now, the war would have ended, and the lighting of the base would be perfected to catch their smiles. But Finn is hurting. And Poe isn’t a smooth actor. He’s a lovesick friend.

 

*****************************************

 

Jessika and Snap point it out to him one day, saying that he’d better get his game on. Man up. Invite Finn to dinner.

 

*****************************************

 

Finn despises his nightmares. They ruin his perfected sleep schedule and force him to return to them. He was never going back. He didn’t want to go. But he was eternally returning.

He pushed himself harder every day. He had to be useful. To not be useful would be grounds for termination. Be purposefully left behind on a mission. Phasma would approve.

He’s thinking this and then he slips. Trips over his own two feet. Something he’s never even though possible. But it is and suddenly the ground is a lot closer than he was used to and his head hurts and the back pain has returned and he’s looking into worried dark amber eyes.

“You okay there, buddy?” Poe asks, evaluating Finn’s position on the ground as well as his facial expressions.

Finn stares at his friend, who is kind as ever. “I’m sorry Poe.” He manages to say through the combined pain in his back and head.

“Hey, hey, hey, sorry for what, buddy? You just fell, you’re still recovering.” Poe seems confused, trying to console Finn and keep him on the ground at the same time.

“I’m wasting resistance resources. You should’ve eliminated me in a simulation right after I woke up.” Finn moans, clutching his head.

“Hey, let’s get you some pain medicine-wait,” is Poe’s first response, helping Finn to his feet but then freezing when he registers what’s just been said. 

Finn stares at Poe whilst the pilot squawks “WHAT? TERMI- listen, Finn, buddy, we don’t, did they? We don’t do that here.” He decides on, saying the last bit as firmly as possible.

“Oh.” Finn breathes, looking at Poe incredulously. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure! I would never let you do that,” Poe tells him earnestly. “Promise.”

“Okay.”

“Why don’t we go back to your room? It’s late, you could use some rest. You’ve told General Organa enough about the First Order today.”

“Okay.”

 

*****************************************

 

Poe carries Finn back to his room, careful not to disturb his friend as his head lolls to the side and he slowly drifts off to sleep in his arms.

It’s not until Poe enters Finn’s quarters and gently sets his friend on his bed that Poe notices Finn is still awake. He makes a low grumbling sound as his face collides with the mattress and Poe makes to leave.

“You gotta rest now, buddy.” Poe whispers, turning to leave. But he’s stopped, by Finn grabbing desperately for his hand.

“Stay, please,” Finn rasps, not fully awake. “Just tonight. I need you to stay.” Whether it’s the hope in Finn’s tired voice or his own exhaustion, Poe momentarily forgets himself- long enough to think that collapsing onto the bed next to his best friend and crush is a good idea.

 

*****************************************

 

Traditions are nothing if not kept, and once again Finn wakes up to the shadow a soulless palm ghosting across his face. He’s breathing deeply. There’s a body next to him. It’s Slip his mind tells him. He flings himself away, closing his eyes in horror. He’s on Jakku. He never made it off. His back is against something cold and hard. Kylo Ren is staring straight at him. Reconditioning. No.

But then something absurd happens. His ears register a creaking sound and suddenly the palm is back but this time it’s real. But this time it’s calloused and smooth and bare. Not a stormtrooper hand. Not Kylo Ren. Finn breathes.

“Shhhhh,” Poe whispers, his breath so close that Finn can feel it on his face. “It’s okay. You’re okay. We’re here. Everyone is okay. We can have pancakes tomorrow. Rey just found Luke. They’re coming home. We’re okay.” Poe tells him soothingly.

“Okay.” Finn’s breath is steadier now, but is still a heavier staccato than Poe would like.

“Breathe with me,” Poe whispers, monitoring his own breathing so that Finn might copy it. Soon the room is filled with nothing but inhales and exhales as Finn steadily calms down.

Once his breathing is reasonably under control, Finn opens his eyes and Poe is staring right at him. There’s nowhere else for Finn to look besides his wide eyes filled with concern and a hint of something else.

“I’m sorry”

“Don’t be.”

“But I am. I woke you up. And I’m sure I’ve been waking you up every other night and then I’m wasting water over a silly nightmare and -” Finn’s voice is muffled by Poe’s lips on his, preventing anymore sounds escaping.

Poe’s lips feel nice. Soft. Calloused. Comforting. Everything he needed and more. And then Poe’s pulling away and looking at him like he’s the world and then he’s whispering “I love you.”

And now Finn knows what he sees in his eyes. Adoration. Love. And he’s sure that it’s in his eyes too.

“I think I know where I’ve been running to,” Finn breathes back, smiling. 

 

*****************************************

 

So maybe Poe’s life is like a rom com. Happy ending and everything.

**Author's Note:**

> figures that the first fic id end up finishing and posting is finnpoe. i am trash. its three am. tell me what you thought?
> 
> ps. i have no idea who major ematt is i just needed a resistance person


End file.
